


Beaten

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [17]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Physical Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home angry with Sam and confronts her about some poor decisions she’s made today. It becomes obvious that she’s paid a high price for her folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Again, TRIGGER WARNING. Physical Abuse.
> 
> I wrote this because it’s real. And this is my way of dealing with the stuff that I went through and am still going through.
> 
> Also on my Tumblr!

Sam was slowly peeling her jeans off, cringing as she moved stiffly, her body aching. She pulled on her blue skirt and god the zipper up as the front door slammed. Instinctively, she tensed, muscles protesting. Fight or flight instinct kicked in as she heard his keys hit the kitchen counter and his heavy footfalls in the hall. She could tell he was angry and despite logic, she was terrified of him.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking,” he snapped, entering the bedroom. “Do you realize what could have happened to you? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You didn’t need to be involved,” she said softly, folding her jeans neatly to keep from shaking.

“The hell I didn’t! Or have you forgotten that I care about you and that little girl too?”

“Tom, you don’t need the negative publicity.”

“To hell with publicity,” he shouted. “You are my fiancee and your safety means more to me than any of that.”

She remained silent, needlessly smoothing out her folded jeans on the bed, keeping her back to him.

“Where’s Kadence,” he asked, a little softer though the hard edge remained in his voice.

“With my parents,” she answered. “Going down to Oceanside to see my step-grandma. I need to pick her up later tonight.”

“You drove all the way up here just to drive back down there? Where was the logic in that?”

He had a point. It was a long drive from Irvine to Venice Beach, made longer in her ‘84 Suburban, which guzzled gas like it was going out of fashion.

“I was thinking of borrowing your car,” she said softly, thinking of the sleek black Lexus that she knew was sitting beside her beaten up old SUV, most likely parked crooked in Tom’s haste to get here.

“You knew I wasn’t going to be back until late,” he countered. “I just left the set over this.”

“Tom, please just stop. I don’t want to do this right now, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay! You did something incredibly foolish and I am beginning to question the rest of your decision making skills today. Seriously, Sam, what the hell was going through your head?”

She sighed, “I came here first because I needed to be somewhere I felt safe. Kadence was taken care of and I needed to take care of myself!”

Tom said nothing and she pulled off her shirt, continuing with changing her clothes, as the long sleeve shirt she wore was proving too hot for the day. He made a noise and she heard him move closer. Her skin crawled in that instant before his fingers touched her.

“What did he do to you,” he asked, a quiet rage coloring his voice. When she glanced at him, she saw he wasn’t looking at her face, but her arms instead. She knew they were a network of circular bruises, left by fingers that had gripped her too hard. Judging by the ache in her bicep, she knew it had turned a vibrant shade of purple. He turned her to face him, forcing her to leave the new shirt forgotten on the bed, and immediately his hand was on her cheek, stroking her sore jaw. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes traveled down her. His fingers brushed lightly over her collarbone before finding the hem of her skirt and hiking it up to her hip to examine her thigh. What he found there made his mouth set into a deep frown.

“I’m calling the police,” he said firmly.

“No,” she said quickly, grabbing his wrists before he could pull his phone out of his pocket. “Please don’t.”

“Sam, I’m not letting him get away with this. Have you looked in the mirror?”

“I don’t need to. He didn’t get away with it. I think I broke his ribs. He definitely has the imprint of my shoe bruised into him whether or not I actually did. And several bite marks.”

“That’s not enough for me,” he growled, easily freeing himself of her grasp and fishing his phone out.

“Tom, please just don’t right now,” she begged, near tears.

“Why are you protecting him?”

“I’m not!”

“You are, Sam! You need to let me do this for both you an Kadence.”

“I just don’t want to deal with the cops right now,” she shouted at him. He was glaring at her, as she never raised her voice to him, though it softened greatly as tars started rolling down her cheeks. barely above a whisper she said, “I cant.”

“You need to,” he said gently.

“Fine, I will but right now, can you please just hold me for awhile? Please?”

Tom sighed and pulled her carefully against him, his long arms wrapping around her protectively. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth, comforting her as best he could through his own rage. She snuggled into his chest and cried softly, the adrenaline finally catching up with her and the aching from her injuries hitting her all at once in one collective throbbing. She realized he was putting his phone to his ear and she panicked.

“What are you doing,” she asked, the anxiety coloring her tone.

“Calling the studio,” he said, kissing her forehead again. “Letting them know I’m not coming back in today.”

“Oh Tom, I’m sorry.”

He silenced her and she nuzzled into his chest as he had explained the situation carefully to whoever was on the other end of the phone. She genuinely felt bad for pulling him away from his work. She repeated her apology, crying again, as he hung up with the studio.

“It’s fine, Kitten,” he said softly, wiping her tears away. “I didn’t have much to do today anyways. We’re actually ahead of schedule so they can afford to not have me for a day or two.”

“But-“

“No buts. You’re the one who needs me right now. They’ll get me back soon enough.”

He grabbed her shirt and helped her put it on before leading her out to the living room, where he left her on the sofa, moving to the TV.

“What should we watch,” he asked, picking up a CD holder that she knew was full of DVDs.

“Alice,” she answered softly.

“Which one?”

“2009 miniseries.”

Tom nodded and reached for the blue case that held all her  _Alice in Wonderland_  movies, which were a lot thanks to a friend of hers who tracked them down. There were a few missing from the collection still, but she didn’t mind.

“Do you want ice for the bruises or anything?”

“Just you,” she said, reaching for him. He smiled and sat down beside her, pulling her to him. She snuggled up against him, fidgeting painfully until she found a position that didn’t agitate her wounds. His heavy sigh told her what he wasn’t going to say out loud. He was making the call as soon as the movie was over and there would be no stopping him. She was fretting over it and he stroked her hair, having learned how to deal with her anxiety rather quickly. He kissed her forehead again and held her close as they settled in to watch the movie.

 


End file.
